


estoy embarazado

by niallincolor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Niall Centric, Pregnant Niall, Spanish, everything i write is niall centric, just a bit, kinda slutty niall, this was supposed to be humorous but that didn't really happen :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallincolor/pseuds/niallincolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall tells his four boyfriends that he's pregnant. in spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	estoy embarazado

**Author's Note:**

> thank you jamesniall for helping me with the little spanish parts! i love you <33
> 
> was inspired by modern family, in an episode of season 4 manny said that to gloria and gloria was like you just told me you're pregnant! and i thought it was the funniest thing ever

Sweat collects in Niall's palm and he hastily palms at the thighs of his jeans roughly to dry it. Zayn gives this scrunched up face with raised eyebrows that Niall just wants to climb (if that was possible). Niall settles for a kiss instead, shaking obviously as he leans in. He moves away quickly, planting a seed of worry in Zayn's mind.

Zayn loops a firm arm around Niall's waist, fingers cupping at his sides. He lightly pulls Niall towards him. "Babe? You okay?" he murmurs into his hair before moving away to examine him concernedly.

"Uh, yeah," squeaks Niall. He hesitates before struggling to move his arm out from under his bouncing leg and around Zayn's back. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"I know we're at the doctor's now but it's just because you've been throwing up a lot in the morning lately, you know? I don't think they're going to run some harsh tests on you or anything. Besides, in the four years that I've known you I haven't ever seen you be nervous over a check-up?"

"Yeah," Niall says awkwardly, pulling up one side of his lips a bit.

"Are you sure you're okay?" whispers Zayn, full on panicking. He wraps two steady arms around Niall, shifting in his seat till Niall had to tug from his end to make sure that Zayn didn't fall. Zayn is sitting precariously on the plastic seat, whole body facing Niall. It's rather unnerving.

"Look I'm just.. " Niall tries to tell him. He's extremely uncomfortable, suddenly finding himself clawing at the collar of his shirt that seems latched around his neck. The armpits of his tee is soaking in his sweat and clinging to his body, making him cold and hot at the same time.  _Just tell him, don't be the dick who doesn't!_

"You're just shaking is what," Zayn states with a permanent uni brow from his worrying. He attempts to haul Niall up with the embrace that they're in. Niall's body rejects the movement, allowing Zayn's hands to slip up till they were directly under their arms. "Jeez! You're sweating bullets, Ni! We're getting you into a restroom, c'mon."

"It's just.. hot," tries Niall, limbs heavy. He can't seem to control them so now he has to make excuses for them. Which is great. Completely great.

Niall spots Harry then, bursting in through the doctor's double doors looking frantic. He spots Niall and races towards him without a breath.

Suddenly, his face is being engulfed into a pair of hands, mushing his cheeks and pulling his face this way and that. There's another pair of hands, irritated, trying to pry them off. All of this between gasps of  _came as soon as I could_ and  _what's going on?_

"Stop, stop, _stop!_ " he screeches, pummeling their hands away with heavy slaps and punches. Niall goes wide eyed when he realizes that he punched Zayn, knocking his horribly sharp chin into Harry, effectively injuring them both. "I'm so,  _so_ sorry," he cries. He flusters, even though they tell him that they're fine but the blossoming red notching to purple says different. His emotions run high, batches of hormones he never thought he would be able to handle is basically pumping in his blood, reaching every single inch of him and telling him to lock himself away from the world, curl up into a ball and cry.

He tries to do that, tries to push them away and embrace his raised knees. His eyes are already prickling by the time Liam and Louis is there. Louis looks like he's just been woken up after three hours of deep sleep. He's cranky but crazed but he handles Niall with gentle care. Liam attempts to carry him, a flurry of all four of their booming voices trying to overpower one another. Then there's the soft, sweet voice of the nurse telling them to put the poor boy down.

Niall is softly strewn onto a wheelchair that shakes when he's placed on there. His hands shoot out and he's shouting for everyone to stop making the world shake.

"What's wrong, Niall?" asks Zayn miserably, pressing worrying kisses all over his face even after the nurse raised her voice.

"Estoy embarazado," Niall replies because apparently he got his hormones from a Spanish-speaking abuela who had peppered him with hugs and kisses and forcing a phone onto him telling him that her sobrina loved una dirección.

_Huh? what did he say? no idea. yeah. okay. we gotta get him to the damn doctor! right, okay. no, he's embarrassed. really? yeah. oh. okay. hello, doctor!_

//

The doctor smiles sympathetically at him before exiting. Right away comes in his four bandmates, concern warping their countenance.

They start speaking over each other, all of their hands reaching to comfort him in the same time. He yells impulsively for them to not gang up on him, sweat returning.

"Thanks," he tells them, lips tucked by his teeth.

"So why were you embarrassed?" asks Louis, itching to touch Niall.

"Oh, haha." Niall blinks and looks pointedly at the ceiling, trying to count the tiles their but Harry shifted really loudly not a second later, demanding reassurance that Niall was okay.

Niall's heart swells the same time his eyes tear up. All four of them are immediately alarmed and all Niall could do was tell them to stay back and that he was fine but his voice was coated with thickness and his cheeks no longer dry.

"I just- just. Okay," he sheepishly smiles at the blanket, toying at the hem. "I'm pregnant," he whispers. A unanimous cry erupts and he plunges on with a sad laugh. "And that's great. You know. Always wanted a kid. Just. That."

"W-w-wait," interrupts Harry, clambering on the bed to cozy up next to Niall. "You know I'm always here, right? We made this kid, I'm not leaving you."

"That's funny, Harry. But _we_ made this baby," Liam says through a fake smile, obviously irritated.

Niall seeps lower into the bed as he watches the horrible scene unfold in front of him. All the boys argue before finally settling into similar glances, expecting.

"Um," cringes Niall.

"You were fucking with all of us," states Louis flatly, the undertone of hurt.

"Um," he repeats. "Okay," he keens, miserable when they stare him down, looking pained and conflicted. "Maybe I was. But I need all your help, and I know that's a lot to ask because I'm just a horrible person who is completely greedy but I just really adored each of you and all of you made me happy in your own unique way of treating me and I liked the special attention and I'm such a whore but I- " Niall sniffles angrily. "I just wanted to be happy but nooo I instead screwed everything up because I'm pregnant- which is what  _embarazado_  means by the way- and I don't know who the father is which is terrifying and honestly at this rate I don't want to know! I don't want three of you to leave me and scorn me and ignore me and hate me for this huge mistake but I've been pregnant for two months already and I've known for two weeks and while I tried to hide this I just couldn't stop forgetting how much I really want this baby now. You get it right? That I want something I never knew I wanted till I got it and it's not really a mistake but like a happy coincidence, right? And if I want all four of you to be the father that's okay, right? Who cares if this isn't any one of your babies and like some random guys but at least you'll be the fathers who's always there when I can't be and supports me and still loves me the way I love all of you so so much."

And by the end of it all Niall is a blubbering mess. Louis comes around first, grabbing the tissue boxes at the end of his bed and sliding in next to Niall. Silently and slowly each of them approach Niall, bringing some sort of comfort but their presence was enough for Niall. He settles in defeatedly.

"You're supposed to be mad at me," Niall points out, frustrated.

"And you're not supposed to be mad," mutters Zayn, brushing hair out of the sweat matted on Niall's forehead.

"WE'RE supposed to be mad," huffs Harry.

"But we're not," Liam glares at Harry.

"But you're crazy if you think we're not finding out who the father is," Louis tuts.

"Wha- ?" Niall whimpers.

"That was a long shot, Ni," Zayn giggles.

"But we'll all be there," Harry grins.

Niall receives long kisses and even longer embraces and he keeps telling them that he's lucky and he's already on his phone trying to place an order through four different safari tabs for those boots that Harry wanted and those cleats Louis was eyeing and that coat Zayn mentioned and that Iron Man outfit for Liam because it's almost Halloween but to only be interrupted when they remind him that they're not in a compromised position with cash at this time and they got all that already. Niall snarkily tells them in Spanish that he's an abuela who is more careful with her money while he switches the page to a google search of cribs.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think?????


End file.
